Good-Bye
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Joker commits suicide after telling Batman that he loves him. Once Bruce finds out, he can't cope with Joker's death. What will happen to him.*Yaoi*Smut* That's in Chap. 2
1. Good-Bye

**Batman The Dark Knight**

JokerxBatman/Bruce

**Good-Bye **

"I'm sorry…"

He stood in the shadows watching him intently. He watched as the Clown Prince of Crime walked closer towards him. He looked half dead as he talked to him.

_-Did he really just blow up a building just to get me to listen to him talk? What's going on with him…he looks dead, so lifeless.-_

The clown let his greasy fading green hair fall in his face as he gave a small grin.

"Don't be…"

He reached up and put his purple gloved hands on to the Bat's chest. He looked up into his eyes as spoke.

"I love you."

He leans up and kisses the Dark Knight. It was warm and loving, so gentle. He pulled away and turned to leave. Bruce felt the kiss linger on his lips. For so long he had wanted that, that kiss from the person he had grown to love.

"Joker, d-don't go."

The clown turns his head to look back at him. Bruce could see his eyes filled with fear, love, and hope. Joker gave a weak smile and turned back around.

"Good-bye…for the last time. I truly love you, Bruce."

With that he left. Never to be seen again. Leaving Bruce behind with so many questions and things unsaid. He watched Joker until he was no longer in his sight. Something inside him told him to go. To grab him and tell him how he felt, to stop him from leaving him and keep him to himself. But he never moved, he just stood there speechless as he felt his heart sink.

* * *

**GOTHAM GAZETTE**

**~Obituaries~ **

The Joker was found late last night covered in his own blood. Cause of death seems to be loss of blood due to cutting of the wrists and other limbs. Suicide. His identity is still unknown at this time.

"Why…WHY?!"

Bruce threw his paper down and covered his face with his hands.

"Why did you do it!? I-I love you! I should have said it! I SHOULD HAVE SAID IT!"

"Master Bruce?"

Alfred goes to him and looks at him with concern. Bruce gave a side glance to his butler, waiting for some advice or something to comfort him.

"There was nothing you could have done. I don't think even Batman could have seen this coming."

"I-I loved him, Alfred. I didn't tell him. All I have to FUCKIN REMEMBER HIM BY ARE OUR FIGHTS FOR JUSTICE AND THE DAMN KISS HE GAVE ME AFTER THE TALK FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE!"

Bruce had tears slid down his face. Alfred was speechless to even know that his Master had feelings for the Joker let alone another man! Alfred had never seen Bruce so torn before not even his parents death made him feel this way.

"Not everything can work out perfectly, Bruce."

"He-He kissed me and as he walked away he said 'I truly love you, Bruce.' ….I should have stopped him. My heart said to stop him, to tell him that I loved him! BUT I DIDN'T DO IT ALFRED! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

He pulled his hair as he tried to cope with his loss and frustration. Alfred was for once at a loss of words. Nothing in his mind could tell him that everything was going to be okay. Bruce kept his back to him and stared out the window as he began to speak again.

"Alfred please, could you leave me for a moment.?"

"O-Of course Sir."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

**GOTHAM GAZETTE**

**~Obituaries~ **

The billionaire Bruce Wayne was found dead in his room today. He was found by his butler in his bedroom today. Cause of death was due to loss of blood by cutting of wrists and other limbs. Suicide. This sounds familiar because The Joker had died the same way. Which brings us to say that the Gotham Police had found a letter left behind for us by Bruce Wayne.

To Alfred, My Parents, Friends, and Citizens of Gotham,

I am Batman, well was. I have lived this double life long enough. After my last encounter with The Joker the night of his death. He told me he loved me and kissed me goodbye forever. I never told him that I felt the same way. I've done my best to keep this city safe and clean. I've also tried to keep myself together during these past few weeks but I can no longer cope with the pain. I take full responsibility for The Joker's death, for if I had listened to my heart none of this would have happened. I'm truly sorry.

Sincerely,

Bruce Wayne-Batman

There will be a more detailed news broadcast on channel 13 at 5pm. Rest in peace Bruce Wayne, Batman, Gotham thanks you and will miss you.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors or for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)

Chap 2. Is about how things would have been if Bruce really did follow his heart instead of letting Joker go.


	2. No Longer Good-Bye

**Batman The Dark Knight**

JokerxBatman/Bruce

**Good-Bye (chp2)**

"I'm sorry…"

He stood in the shadows watching him intently. He watched as the Clown Prince of Crime walked closer towards him. He looked half dead as he talked to him.

_-Did he really just blow up a building just to get me to listen to him talk? What's going on with him…he looks dead, so lifeless.-_

The clown let his greasy fading green hair fall in his face as he gave a small grin.

"Don't be…"

He reached up and put his purple gloved hands on to the Bat's chest. He looked up into his eyes as spoke.

"I love you."

He leans up and kisses the Dark Knight. It was warm and loving, so gentle. He pulled away and turned to leave. Bruce felt the kiss linger on his lips. For so long he had wanted that, that kiss from the person he had grown to love.

"Joker, d-don't go."

The clown turns his head to look back at him. Bruce could see his eyes filled with fear, love, and hope. Joker gave a weak smile and turned back around.

"Good-bye…for the last time. I truly love you, Bruce."

He watched Joker walk away but something in him snapped. Something inside him told him to go. To grab him and tell him how he felt, to stop him from leaving him. He grabbed the clown before he was to far away and pulled him towards his body. He held him tightly to his chest as he pressed his lips against the others. The kiss was filled with passion, lust, and love for one another.

Joker enjoyed the kiss. He could feel Bruce's tongue run along his bottom lip wanting entrance into his mouth. He gladly let it slip in as he slipped his into Batman's mouth. The two moaned in to it enjoying the taste of each other as they explored each others mouths. When Joker realized how heated and deep the kiss was he pulled away and stepped back way from his Bat.

"No, no I-I can't do this! I must leave!"

Bruce had a hurt look on his face but with the cowl on Joker couldn't see it. He walked towards him as he talked but he kept backing up.

"Joker, why? Just tell me why you must leave?"

Joker tripped trying to walk faster backwards. Bruce straddled him and kept him in place.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and go. To leave forever and no longer have to be eatin alive by all the idiot doctors, mobsters, cops, and occasionally you."

"What do you mean?!"

He gave another weak smile.

"Even in death I will always love you."

Instantly Bruce understood what he meant. He stared at Joker in disbelief.

"Why…Why would you do that?!"

Joker just looked around the room being as silent as death. Hearing absolutely nothing coming out of the Joker terrified him. Silence didn't fit well with the Joker's personality.

"Look at me and tell me why!" he took off his cowl to reveal all his emotions that was hidden behind it. He looked at him with burning brown eyes. "Joker!"

"I'm sorry Brucie but something's are better off unsaid. God you're making this more difficult then it needs to be. Let me ask you something Brucie! Why do you care!?"

Batman stared at the man underneath him. He knew he loved him, so much. He need to say it.

_-Just say it, JUST SAY IT!-_

Bruce opened his mouth to give his answer but instead he leaned down and kissed the Joker's scard painted lips again. He kissed him hungrily enjoying it to the fullest. He broke the kiss and but his lips at the clown's ear and said:

"Because, I love you."

Joker shuddered as he heard his lover say that. He smiled a little and kissed Bruce's cheek. He nipped his neck but soon stopped as he felt his Bat run his tongue up his neck to his lips.

"Bruce."

"Joker."

The two shared kiss after kiss of pure passion and lust. Batman gave a low growl as he grinned his hips into the other's.

"Oh, Bats!"

Joker giggled a little as he felt his Bat's erection grind against his own. He kissed Batman as he felt his ungloved hand rub his pulsing cock through his pants. He moaned and bucked his hips, wanting more friction and contact. Bruce understood and undid the Clown Prince's pants and pulled off his boxers in one smooth motion. He marveled at how big the clown was as it stood tall in front of him.

He gripped his throbbing cock and placed light kisses along it before running his tongue along it. He enjoyed the soft moans and gasp that slipped out the Joker.

"Oh, Batsy…"

Joker was fully enjoying all the attention he was getting from Batman. He gasped as he felt himself being taken into his mouth. He bucked his hips into his mouth as the pleasure increased as he sucked on him. Batman soon stopped his movements as he tasted the slightly sweet yet salty taste of the Joker's pre-cum flow into his mouth. Joker whimpered at the loss of heat and pleasure.

"B-Bats, don't stop."

Bruce smiled as he came back up and kissed the clown again. Letting him taste his own pre-cum. As the kiss deepened, Bruce took two fingers and ran them up Joker's leaking cock, coating them in his pre and slide them down to his puckered entrance.

Joker gasped as he felt the intruding digits push into him. He winced in pain but moaned in pleasure as he felt himself being stretched for his lover. Once the pained look on his face vanished Batman pushed in a third finger and started feeling around to find his sweet spot. He knew he found it once the criminal yelped in pleasure.

"AAHH, BRUCE!"

Bruce groaned as he felt his chock throb with want as he heard his name being called. Oh how he had wanted this, how he wanted to tear into this man and ravish his body in pleasure. To kiss him.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He got up and shed his body armor while never taking his eyes off the sight before him. The Joker was panting, had a blood red blush, his make up was basically clean off, his legs were wide open and propped up, his body was screaming lust, it was ready to be taken by him.

And that's exactly what he was going to do. Joker watched as Batman now fully exposed got on top of him. He moaned as he felt Bruce's cock twitch against his own. He grinned his hips into the man above him wanting him to either move against his body or put it in him.

"Come on Batsy."

The vigilante gripped his new lover's hips and tried to ease his aching member into him but once he felt his tip inside of him he just lost it and slammed in hard and deep. The pain/pleasure that rippled through out Joker's body was so intense he had bursts of white cloud his vision.

"GOD YES!"

Bruce groaned at the heat and moister that surrounded his member.

"God Joker! You feel so good!"

He pounded hard, fast, and rough as hell. Joker loved every moment of it, the pain felt so good to him, he felt like he was on cloud nine!

"OH BRUCIE HARDER!"

The thrust were backbreakingly good, striking Joker just right every time. Bruce could feel his climax coming quick and judging by the Joker's screams of pleasure he was close too. Bruce enjoyed this so much he didn't want it to end. The Joker was his and only his. No body would or could take him away not even death! Joker was his! He bit down in to Joker's neck breaking skin leaving his mark.

Joker screamed in pleasure as he bit him. He arched his back off the dirt covered concert and released all over their chest and stomachs. Bruce moaned his name in pleasure as his climax finally hit him. He released deep into him filling him to the brim.

"BRUCE!"

"JOKER!"

Bruce pulled out and laid next to Joker. The two of them panting harshly, fully satisfied, and happy. Bruce grabbed Joker and held him close to him.

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine."

Joker laughed his usual laugh. Bruce's heart felt as if it was going to burst when he heard it. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long it made him smile.

"Bruce…If I'm gonna be yours then how about taking me to a bed cuz this concert is not fun anymore."

Bruce smiled even more knowing that Joker was back to his usual self. Knowing that Joker was finally his.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, or for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)


End file.
